Malec: After City of Heavenly Fire
by Lindsey7618AwesomeasPercabeth
Summary: Malec/Clace/Sizzy, maybe some Locelyn/Lukelyn. Spoilers for all books but mostly City of Lost Souls and CoHF. Maryse Lightwood always knew she would be punished for looking; for joining the Circle; for going along with Valentine; for being so cold to Jace when he was right./"Eh hem." She cleared her throat. Alec and the warlock didn't move. Crappy title, I know. Any ideas, please?


**Hey guys! This is just another story for Malec! This is chapter one, and I had to rewrite it three freaking times, because my brothers kept ruining the papers. I got so mad when I found out two days ago that they ruined my notebook, I just wanted to cry. Not only that, but I still had to type this up!**

**This story will be Malec, Clace, Sizzy, and maybe some Locelyn/Lukelyn, I'm not sure yet. Please review or PM me any ideas you have!**

**If you haven't already, please read my other TMI stuff, especially Malec One Shots and Prompts, Disgraced, Darling, Trivial, Thoughts, and Flaws: Why Do You Love Me?**

**Thank you.**

**Warnings: Spoilers for all books, probably, but mostly City of Lost Souls and CoHF.**

**Chapter One:**

**Maryse:**

Maryse Lightwood always knew she would be punished for looking; for joining the Circle; for going along with Valentine; for being so cold to Jace when he was right- for everything. But she didn't expect_ this._

Her son, Alexander Lightwood, and Magnus Bane, the warlock, kissing._ Kissing. _In public. In the Institute_ library. _This wasn't going to last. It couldn't. It was just a phase, it would pass. She never wanted this. How could her only son left, the oldest, after Jonathon- or Sebastian, though he was not the real Sebastian Verlac- killed Max- no, she still had Jace. For now. But he wasn't her real son and it wasn't the same- be like this? No.

"Eh hem." She cleared her throat. Alec and the warlock didn't move. _"Eh hem."_

"Oh." They pulled apart, looking embarrassed. Well, Alec was more red faced then Magnus, who looked less embarrassed and more smirk-like.

"Sorry, Mom," Alec said.

"Alexander, come with me. Now," Maryse said in her usual clipped tone.

Alec glanced towards Magnus, who shrugged. "I'll be back," Alec promised. _If she doesn't kill me first._

Magnus nodded, sitting down on a gold wooden chair, glancing up at the books on the shelves as Alec followed his mother out of the room slowly. He was sure he knew what she wanted to talk about and it was a matter he personally did _not_ want to discuss.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary.<strong>

_I'm fallin' to pieces. I'm fallin' to pieces._

Clary Fray sighed. She loved this song, always had. Breakeven, by the Script. Unfortunately this seemed to pretty much be summing up her life right now.

_I'm fallin' to pieces.I'm fallin' to piiieeeeces. _

So many things were wrong in her life, like her plain life, fighting, her relationship with her mother, and Jace. _Definitely_ like Jace. Not in that way, though..he was more...disconnected. She sighed, sliding off her bed and walked to her bedroom door in the Institute.

AS she opened the door and soft;y closed it behind her, thoughts of finding Izzy or Alec crossed her mind.

Maybe they could help.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace:<strong>

_I'm fallin' to pieces._

Jace was currently sulking on his bed with the white covers. He sighed for more then one reason. One, he knew Clary loved- as in adored- this song, and so he loved it too. She had mentioned it before. Plus, he did actually like the Script. Second, it was starting to sound pretty much like his life right now.

Max...the battle...everything...

Third, it just plain made him sad. And he and Clary were a bit...rocky. He decided to go find Izzy or Alec- preferably Izzy, since Alec knew next to nothing about girl;s in Jace's opinion.

The thought made him snort.

He left, not bothering to turn off the radio, singing along quietly.

"I'm fallin' to pieces...I'm fallin' to pieces_._...yeah..."

"=allin' to pieces," he heard another, much softer voice sing. He turned. Standing there was Clary. Slowly he moved forward, as if he were trying not to spook a scared baby deer (which Clary reminded him of sometimes), still singing with her. He wasn't sure why e didn't stop. Her voice was beautiful, like her. After a while, once the song was finished, they spoke.

"What are you doing here?" They both spoke, but Clary said it first.

Jace was too tired to come up with anything witty. "I just came to find Alec, or maybe Izzy," he said, his tone not revealing a thing. "You?"

"Actually, I came for the same reason," Clary said with a small laugh.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence, until Clary sople again, softly. "Jace..."

Jace sighed. "Clary, we need to talk," he said quietly.

She nodded. "Yes, we do," she agreed, chewing her lip.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec<strong>

"Do you have the papers I asked for?"

"Huh?" Alec asked, distracted. Maryse clicked her tongue.

"I said, do you have the papers I asked for?" she repeated impatiently.

Alec blinked.

"Er, oh, yes, they're in my room," he told her, surprised she hadn't asked about him and Magnus yet.

"All right," she said, looking down at the papers she was shuffling on her desk in her office.

"Go and get them then. No, not yet," she added hastily.

"Sit." It was clearly an order and Alec did so.

"How have you been, Alexander?" Maryse asked him.

"Um, okay." Alec shifted nervously. "How are you and...Dad?"

Maryse finally looked up. "...okay," she said softly, looking sad.

"I'm sorr-"

"How are you and Magnus?"

_Aaaaand, there it is,_ Alec thought grimly.

"We're good," he said shortly. Which was true.

"Alexander...I'm still getting used to the fact that you are gay and dating a Downworlder."

Alec sighed to himself. "Look, Mom," he began.

"No, Alexander, let me finish, please. I'm still...it's a bit weird. But, Alec-" Her voice broke and with a jolt Alec realized his mother _never_ called him Alec- "I love you. And if Magnus makes you happy then I'm happy. I cannot speak for your father, however," she said, her voice a bit shaky.

Alec stood. He held out his hand and she took it hesitantly. He pulled her into a hug and she stiffened in surprise before hugging him back.

Behind them, peeking in through the door, Magnus Bane smiled.

He had heard every word.

**Jace**

"Jace," Clary began, "you-"

"Clary," Jace interrupted. "I think we should be completely honest with each other, okay?"

Clary nodded, looking uncomfortable. "Well," she started, clearing her throat. "Jace, you've been acting a bit...distant," she confessed.

Jace looked down. "I know," he said quietly. "It's just...Max's death affected me more then I let on."

"I know," Clary told him softly, repeating his words from earlier.

"I't's worse for Alec, though. He blames himself, too. So does Izzy," he said.

Tears appeared in his eyes and Clary said, "It's okay to cry."

"No- no! I'm not supposed to cry...Clary," Jace yelled, whispering the last part.

At her name, Clary hugged him. "Jace," she whispered, feeling helpless.

"I love you, Jace. Please, stop being so distant. You can talk to me, okay?"

Jace smiled, the sadness still evident on his face, the tears still in his eyes.

"I know. I will. I love you too, Clary."

He leaned up and kissed her.

The tears never left his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec<strong>

Alec sighed, walking out of his mother's office. He had retrieved the papers she wanted, given them to her, and a slightly teary eyed Maryse, looking furious with herself for crying, had accepted them. She and Isabelle both hated crying. And speaking of accepting things...

Now he was walking back to the library, planning on giving Magnus a huge kiss as soon as he saw him.

Magnus.

His mother was really okay with them. The thought just made Alec so happy, and he was so lost in thought he didn't realize he had made his way to the library without even paying attention. He knew the way by heart. He had, after all, lived here for eighteen years.

"Magnus," Alec called out.

"Over here- stupid cat! OW!"

Laughing, Alec wandered through the shelves until he found Magnus, who was currently having a staring contest with Church. Alec began laughing even harder. Eventually, Church padded away, tail and head held high, Magnus still glaring after him.

"Mom _actually_ approves of us!" Alec couldn't keep it in any longer. Magnus smiled.

"I know," he said. At Alec questioning look, he said, "I heard it all."

"Evesdropping?"

"No!" Magnus said indignantly. "I, was, um, well, never mind."

Alec smiled up at him and shook his head before kissing Magnus.

"I was waiting to do that," he breathed, and then blushed.

Magnus smirked.

"Really?" he said, making Alec blush even harder.

Alec put his arms around Magnus's neck, leaning forward , and put his face up right in front of Magnus's, so close he could count every one of his long eyelashes if he wanted to.

"Just kiss me already," he whispered, his hot breath breathing onto Magnus, making him shiver.

And kiss Alec Magnus did.

* * *

><p><strong>Simon<strong>

**(Well, that as unexpected, right? I bet you were expecting Izzy.)**

_Are we dating? Are we actually an item? I just don't know anymore._

Simon was so confused. He wasn't sure what he and Isabelle were, and it was killing him. Every since Magnus's father took away his Shadowhunter memories, Izzy was a bit weird. He was told time and time again by her about the time he told her the plot of Star Wars, and he was starting remember- pieces, though, only pieces. He knew Iz was disappointed.

Finally he made up his mind.

_It's time. I need to go talk to her. Now._

**YAYYYYY, I'm so proud of me! I wrote Clace! The first real Clace thing I actually wrote, I mean, I'm not saying I never made up stuff in my head, I just focus on Malec WAYY more!**

**Okay, I hope you liked this! I was aiming for three thousand words, but this is only a little over 1, 800. I'm sorry for ending this chapter this way, by the way. I know it's not the best ending, I did want to add in more Simon here, but..**

***Shrugs* If you would review and tell me what you THOUGHT, how it WAS, if they seemed a little OOC, what I could WORK ON, that would seriously make me cry tears of joy.**

**Saying, "This is horrible," is not only very rude, but it also gives me nothing to work with, no real feedback. **

**Saying, "This is awesome," is nice, I do smile at those, but again, it gives me nothing to work with. **

**I just wanted to point that out, since I get a lot of those. I want to know what you LIKED and DIDN'T LIKE! And point out any mistakes.**

**Thank you,**

**Lindsey. 3**


End file.
